Todo Garoto Tem
by Kaah Reis
Summary: UA Desde que se conheceram oficialmente começaram a se odiar... Mas e se algum problema no casamento de seus melhores amigos acontece-se e para salva-lo somente os dois! D/G B/L
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Todo Garoto Tem é um livro de Meg Cabot, portanto todos meus créditos vão para ela.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um – Nós Vamos Para a Itália<strong>

Diário de Viagem de

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**,

madrinha e melhor amiga, e colega de quarto, da Luna desde

o primeiro ano na Faculdade Hogwarts.

Feito para relatar o casamento-não-tão-secreto-assim de

**Luna Lovegood** e **Blaise Zabini**

Queridos apaixonados da minha solitária vida,

Como eu, simplesmente, tenho certeza de que ninguém vai se dar o trabalho de escrever sobre o casamento-não-tão-secreto-assim de vocês, relatando cada fato importante dessa loucura, eu, a MELHOR amiga dos senhores, com uma alma super bondosa e sendo a pessoa caridosa que sou, estarei fazendo esse enorme favor. Então, surpresa!

O objetivo do diário é muito simples. Quando vocês estiverem no vigésimo aniversário de casamento e seu filho mais velho tiver riscado a lataria do seu Volvo novinho com o guidão da bicicleta e sua filha mais nova tiver caído da escada, aberto a cabeça e quebrado várias costelas, porque a mesma inventou de usar o seu sapato de salto mais caro, Luna, tudo isso enquanto o cachorro estava vomitando na sala, porque comeu a gravata de seda favorita sua, Blaise. E quando vocês estiverem se perguntando o porquê de terem casado, vocês vão abrir esse diário e pensar: "Ahhh, foi por ISSO que nos casamos" e tudo vai voltar a ser lindo e perfeito de novo.

Porque vocês dois são melhores do que aqueles casais de filmes água-com-açúcar que faz com que nossa diabete aumente só de olhar. Vocês foram feito sob encomenda um para o outro. São o casal mais fofinho, lindo e bacana de todo o cosmo. E a ideia de fugir para a Itália e casar não-tão-em-segredo-assim foi MARAVILHOSA, mesmo que copiada da Lilá Brown do RH.

Quer dizer, menos a parte da Itália, já que ela foi para Las Vegas. Quem pode culpa-la? Fala sério, com os sogros de ela tem, ela foi praticamente OBRIGADA a fugir... Credo, Lilá disse para mim uma vez que eles são dumal. Enfim, que seja.

Eu não estou dizendo que seus pais são perversos, longe disso! Eles são perfeitamente respeitáveis, só tem aquele detalhezinho de religião entre suas mães, mas isso a gente releva. Mas, mesmo assim, vocês estão fazendo isso porque se amam e não porque foram OBRIGADOS a fugir igual a Brown.

Bom, quanto ao assunto das mães... Que se dane! Um dia elas aceitam!

E tudo isso citado a cima é o que faz essa fuga tão _**ESPECIAL**_ e _**MÁGICA**_!

Por isso decidi começar a escreve antes mesmo de embarcar e chegar à Itália.

Galera, a propósito, CADÊ VOCÊS? Eu sabia que a irresponsabilidade dos dois ia alcançar um nível extremamente alto! Vocês não leram a passagem, não é? Porque se tivessem lido, veriam algo mais ou menos assim: "Para voos internacionais, favor apresentar-se para o check-in com no mínimo três horas de antecedência".

Eu até estava pensando em mandar uma mensagem no "meu" **Blackberry, lindo e maravilhoso**, mas como você fica me lembrando, Luna, ele é só para o trabalho e foi por isso que os caras do Suporte Técnico "deram" eles para a gente. (Obrigada por lembrar o Dino de me dar um, Luna. Foi legal ele ter permitido, mesmo eu não trabalhando lá exatamente).

Gente, será que aconteceu algo ruim com vocês no caminho para cá? Deus me livre, vire essa boca para lá, Gina. Mas, nunca se sabe, tem gente que dirige feito maluco hoje em dia.

Espera ai, será que vocês...? NÃÃÃÃOOOO, vocês não podem ter desistido de se casar. Isso é horrível! Tudo o que eu escrevi sobre serem um casal perfeito não pode ser desfeito assim. Sem falar que seria muita mancada de vocês me derem um bolo na minha primeira viagem para fora da Inglaterra.

Sinceramente, qual é o meu problema? Eu sou a única britânica que não saiu da Inglaterra. Eu tenho 30 anos e não sai nem uma vez do país nem para ir para Paris depois de terminar o curso de francês, nem pra passar minhas férias de faculdade no "Cabo". Então eu me pergunto: Eu, por acaso, sou um aberração de voos internacionais?

Eu achando que tinha problemas! Coitado do individuo que está do outro nado do telefone com aquele cara. Tenho dó da pobre alma que está recebendo as ofensas e os gritos do cara. Qual o problema dele? Quer dizer, ele é fofo e tal, mas para que gritar assim? NÓS VAMOS PARA ITÁLIA, GATO! Então relaxa, fica calminho e vê se não se estressa. Você pode ficar com rugas mais cedo.

Ok, é melhor ignorar o cara do celular. Ignore o cara do celular, ignore o cara do celular, IGNORE O CARA DO CELULAR. Alguém me dê um tiro. Por que, diabos, eu estou desperdiçando as páginas desse diário de casamento com um rabugento?

Além do mais, A GENTE ESTÁ INDO PARA ITÁLIA!

Eu vou, finalmente, atravessar uma parte do oceano, sair da Inglaterra e pelo motivo mais lindo que poderia existir. Isso é tão romântico...

Hey! Acabei de lembrar que o Cara do Celular é o mesmo que revirou os olhos para mim na fila do Free Shop por causa das doze garrafas de água mineral que eu comprei.

Está na cara que ele não leu a revista médica "The Lancet" desse mês, que estava falando que um monte de gente se desidrata em viagens aéreas e é necessário beber mais do que a metade de seu peso em água para evitar um jet lag.

Quer dizer, eu sei que tem água no avião, mas como eu vou saber que ela é boa? Semana passada eu estava assistindo o canal 4 e mandaram à água de um avião para analisar e ela estava cheia de micróbios, tudo bem, que era água do banheiro e que ninguém beberia aquilo, mas mesmo assim, melhor prevenir.

Eu estava pensando com os meus botões aqui e pensei que se fosse eu fugindo para me casar na Itália, a minha mãe me matariam assim que eu colocasse meus lindos pezinhos de volta na Inglaterra. Não que minha mãe seja igual a suas, enfim esquece.

Isso é muito a sua cara, Luna. Mesmo fazendo essas loucuras, você é tão sortuda. O Blaise é tão legal. E "B", liga não às vezes eu fico te enchendo o saco, é que eu te amo e você sabe. Se eu encontrasse um cara como você...

Caramba, esse cara está começando a me encher! Ele jogou o celular dele naqueles carrinhos de transporte de pessoas idosas, aqueles que te levam ao portão de embarque e que ligam a sirene só para dizer que a pessoa está na frente. Baralho, se ele não quiser o celular, que eu sei que é caro, dê ele para mim! Cara, não precisa fazer essa confusão e molhar a calcinha! Se bem que ele não tem, de jeito nenhum, cara de quem usa calcinha. Quem sabe uma cueca bem apertadinha ou um samba-canção!

Legal! Isso, Gina, fica escrevendo sobre as roupas de baixo de um cara qualquer. Agora, definitivamente, você não vai poder dar esse diário para Luna e Blaise. E agora? O que eu dou de presente para eles?

Quer dizer, vocês não ligam de estar com reflexões a respeito da roupa de baixo de um cara, néh? (Além do mais, é só roupa de baixo).

Esquecem isso! Onde eu estava mesmo. Ah... Lembrei... Então Blaise, você é tão legal, é tão responsável e inteligente. Por que eu não consigo arrumar caras assim? A única coisa que o Harry faz é ganhar de mim no Vice City. Pra quê isso serve? Por acaso isso me salva de alguma ameaça de vida? NÃO!

QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA? Eu não vou dar mesmo esse diário para vocês.

Agora o Cara do Celular está digitando furiosamente em seu Blackberry (Eu nunca vou conseguir digitar assim no meu) depois de dizer "Isso é indesculpável", foi à única coisa que eu consegui ouvir já que a TV daqui está ligada na CNN bem alto.

Praticamente dá para ver a pressão dele subindo. Talvez ele seja do Tipo A, como foi ilustrado na revista The Lancet do mês passado. Espero que ele não tenha um ataque cardíaco no avião, embora eu não me preocuparia em prestar socorro a essa cara.

Que fique claro, não fui eu que escrevi isso, foi uma parte completamente louca de mim. Mas, tipo, ele até que é meio fofo. Pelo menos para quem gosta do tipo fortão, alto, cabelo loiro oxigenado, olhos azul-acinzentado e que sabe usar bem um Blackberry.

Se eu ainda tivesse alguma esperança de dar esse diário para Luna e o Blaise, ela está completamente destruída. Ou eu poderia arrancar todas essas páginas. Ou quem sabe eu possa dar um porta-retratos prata da Tiffany. Mas esse presente vai ser muito sem graça. É A LUNA, tem que ser algo especial.

Na CNN está dizendo que um avião de São Francisco está preso por ter um passageiro muito suspeito de ter um vírus contagioso que pode se espelhar por todo o mundo! (Exagero? Talvez).

Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

Que eu preciso que alguma coisa salgada para comer, tipo amêndoas salgadas ou quem sabe pipoca sabor queijo. Porque vocês sabem que se um ficar mais de duas horas sem comer nada tem aquele negócio esquisito de eu não enxergar de um olho e Toblerone não funciona. É melhor eu voltar para o Free Shop e fazer um estoque, só por precaução...

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Theodore Nott

**De: **Draco Malfoy

**Assunto: **Serviço de viagem

Onde estão todos? Ninguém aqui trabalha mais não? Ou será que em setembro só trabalham meio expediente enquanto outros idiotas feito nós trabalhamos feito condenados?

Qual parte do "Eu quero um voo na classe executiva" vocês não entenderam? Há um mês eu pedi para reservarem, mas agora estão dizendo que estou na classe econômica e na poltrona do meio para um voo para Itália.

A porra do Frodo não aguentaria nem meia hora assim. Então me diz, como um cara com 1,90 metros e que pesa 90 quilos vai aguentar?

É melhor alguém dar logo um jeito nisso...

Draco L. Malfoy

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Parvati Patil

**De: **Draco Malfoy

**Assunto:** Ontem à noite

Eu gradeço por ontem à noite, mas acho que morar juntos seja uma decisão um tanto quanto precipitada. Além do mais, acho que o seu marido não vai gostar nem um pouco disso.

Vamos deixar as coisas do jeito que estão e ver o que acontece, sim? Estou indo para um lugar desconhecida na Itália, porque o Zabini teve a infeliz ideia de casar escondido lá. Quando voltar para Londres entro em contato com você.

D. M.

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Draco Malfoy

**De: **Theodore Nott

**Assunto: **Res: Serviço de viagem

Foi mal, Draco. Não pude responder seus e-mails e telefonemas, porque estava em uma reunião importante sobre o orçamente (Sim, eu também trabalho, imbecil).

Sobre o problema com o acento: Eu liguei para a empresa área e me disseram que não tem mais lugares na classe executiva. É claro que, como eu sou eficiente, reservei uma passagem para amanhã se você decidir esperar um dia. Se não, deixa de ser fresco e para de reclamar, seu rabugento.

Eu não faço a menor ideia de como você foi para na classe econômica, vai ver que é castigo por dormir com a mulher dos outros. Faz o seguinte, quando você chegar na Itália, eu te recompenso com uma suíte no hotel.

T. Nott

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Draco Malfoy

**De: **Parvati Patil

**Assunto: **Res: Ontem à noite

Então é ai que você está, sabe quantos recados eu deixei no seu celular? Eu estava preocupada, você saiu de fininho ontem à noite e não deixou nenhum bilhetinho.

Eu e Peter não somos casados, bobinho; Apenas temos um trato, igual você e eu.

E eu não estava pedindo para você morar aqui. Só ofereci um quarto de hospedes para você ficar até arranjar um apartamento novo. Eu sei o quando as coisas aqui em Londres podem demorar. Não que você terá algum problema, já que o seu livro está fazendo um grande sucesso. A propósito, a cobertura em frete a minha acabou de ser colocada à venda, apenas dois milhões. Se você quiser, eu falo com a administração do condomínio.

Beijinhos,

Parvati.

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

Diário de Viagem de

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**,

madrinha e melhor amiga, e colega de quarto, da Luna desde

o primeiro ano na Faculdade Hogwarts.

Feito para relatar o casamento-não-tão-secreto-assim de

**Luna Lovegood** e **Blaise Zabini**

O Cara do Celular é um grandíssimo idiota! Não acredito que só porque eu pedi para ele olhar as minhas coisas um pouco enquanto volto para o Free Shop, ele virou para mim e disse sarcástico: "Duvido que alguém no aeroporto vá querer roubar sua água, senhorita".

QUE RAIVA DESSE IMBECIL! Eu nem estava pedindo para ele olhar as minhas águas e sim a minha mala. Era o que me faltava, o aeroporto mandar explodir minhas coisas só por não tinha ninguém olhando.

Como o Harry sempre diz: "Tem algumas pessoas que são um saco e a gente não pode fazer nada contra isso". Eu devia saber que o Cara do Celular era assim, quer dizer, ninguém humano fala daquele jeito no telefone e digita tão rápido assim.

EBA! Estou vendo a Luna e o Blaise chegando! Finalmente. Quem será o Draco? O padrinho. A gente marcou de se encontrar no portão de embarque.

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para:** Blaise Zabini

**De: **Draco Malfoy

**Assunto: **Cadê você?

Estou no portão de embarque faz meia hora e ainda não estou vendo você. Você aceitou o meu conselho, não foi? Diz para mim que você desistiu dessa ideia de casamento.

Eu sei que não. Você não é do tipo que deixa a noiva esperando no altar.

Então? Está nervoso? Não se preocupe, nada vai acontecer já que você nem casamento vai fazer direito, apenas vai assinar papeis no civil da Itália que, sinceramente, é frescura na minha opinião.

Cara, tem uma doida aqui no portão de embarque que acha que a gente vai cair no meio do Deserto do Saara. Não sei se eu dou risada ou se choro ao ver em que ponto o ser humano chegou.

Céus! Chegue logo, otário! Eu quero dar um beijo na noiva...

Ah, você já chegou: "Oi, jumento".

Draco

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Oiii Gente! Estou reescrevendo a fic.**_

_**Pra quem não sabe essa fic é baseada no livro "Todo Garoto Tem" da Meg Cabot, muito bom, aconselho que leiam e pra quem já leu lê de novo. u.ú**_

_**Eu gostei muito desse livro e quando terminei de ler subi em cima do sofá e gritei D/G!**_

_**PS: Minha mãe e meu irmão achando que eu era louca.**_

_**Bom é só isso!**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Tchau!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Todo Garoto Tem é um livro de Meg Cabot, portanto todos meus créditos vão para ela.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois – La Bella Italia<strong>

Diário de Viagem de

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**,

não mais um caderno de relatos

para o casamento de

**Luna Lovegood** e **Blaise Zabini**

P.S.: Pensar em um presente de casamento bacana... (URGENTE!)

Lembra quando eu pedi para alguém me dar um tiro? Será que você pode fazer isso agora, por favor. Eu agradeceria muito por sua alma bondosa. Não se preocupe, eu escreveria uma carta de suicídio para que você não pegue prisão perpétua.

Muitas pessoas acham que eu tenho distúrbios ou, simplesmente, que sou louca, mas a verdade é que eu tenho motivos para estar pirando. Lembra do Cara da Celular? Então... Ele é **Draco Malfoy**, o melhor amigo do Blaise e padrinho de casamento, ele é o cara que viaja pelo mundo a serviço do _Journal_ (Trabalho que eu não aceitaria nem ferrando. Já pensou? Ter que ficar falando sobre problemas sociais e a instabilidade econômica), o cara que nos últimos dias lançou um livro e ficou mais rico do que já era (Tudo bem, se for para ganhar a quantidade de dinheiro que ele ganhou, quando é que eu começo mesmo?).

Enfim... Cadê o cara com um vírus contagioso quando a gente precisa? O avião de São Francisco parece tentador agora. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu prefiro adquirir um vírus mortal a ter que ficar na companhia de Draco Malfoy, vulgo "Cara do Celular" ou "O Melhor Amigo e Padrinho de Casamento de Blaise Zabini".

Sabe o que mais? A DROGA DA POLTRONA DELE É DO LADO DA MINHA! Só pode ser por isso que ele estava tão estressado, fresco do jeito que é (Não que eu o conheça para julgá-lo, mas mesmo assim...) estava tentando mudar o lugar do acento no avião para classe executiva, ou pelo menos tentando ficar no corredor e não no meio como está no cartão de embarque dele.

Ha ha ha ha, ele está na poltrona do meio, ele está na poltrona do meio, ele está na poltrona do meio, ele está na poltrona do meio. Ok, chega de criancice nessa bodega, isso é um diário de respeito (Aham... Agora, senta lá!).

Espero que goste de esbarrar com o cotovelo no meu de cinco em cinco minutos Sr. Duvido-Que-Alguém-No-Aeroporto-Vá-Querer-Roubar-Sua-Água-Senhorita. Não vou trocar minha poltrona do meio de jeito nenhum, nem que me pague, quer dizer... Quanto era mesmo? Ahhh... Gina foco!

Como eu estava dizendo, não vá achando que eu irei dividir a minha água e minha pipoca sabor queijo com você, Sr. Sou-Importante-Demais-Para-Ficar-Na-Classe-Econômica. Muito menos o meu chocolate (Toblerone *¬*). Não estou nem ligando para quantas horas vamos ficar nesse avião, nem qual tipo de vírus pode entrar pela ventilação, não vou dar nadinha pra você, meu caro. Nem uma migalha... Bom, quem sabe de você implorar de joelhos... GINA! FOCO!

Não vou dizer para a Luna o quanto eu odeio o melhor amigo do futuro marido dela. Não vou estragar esse momento maravilhoso com uma desavença (Mesmo eu não suportando o próprio).

Decidi não dar mais esse diário de presente de casamento para a Luna, eu preciso de um lugar para escrever o quando eu detesto esse homem (E que homem... Pela última vez, Ginevra: FOCO!). Além do mais, mesmo que eu desse isso de presente, eles não conseguiriam entender minha linda letra, graças ao Sr. Sou-Tão-Grande-Que-Preciso-Do-Seu-Espaço-Também.

Dá licença, Nazista-do-Descanso-de-Braço será que você pode afastar um pouco esse seu membro superior com esse relógio, à prova d'água, estúpido que fala o horário exato dos sete continentes (Que é tão necessário para você, por ser um homem que viaja muito na classe executiva para tantos lugares do mundo e que sabe muito sobre política externa e coisas que uma pobre cartunista nem imagina)?

Luna Lovegood, se você armou para cima de mim, morre! Eu sei que você não gosta do Harry, mas você pensou, por um momento, mesmo, que eu fosse gostar do Sr. Nada-Pode-Se-Intrometer-Entre-Mim-E-Meu-Blackberry? Qual é?

Ele está falando comigo. E agora? O que eu faço?

Acho que eu o assustei, já que ele fez uma careta. Também, quem mandou você olhar para ele com cara de ué, Ginevra. Enfim, acho que ele só está falando comigo porque a Luna e o Blaise estão na poltrona detrás e ele não quer parecer um Bitolado Controlador.

"Gina?". Sim, meu caro eu. "A pergunta".

AH É! Melhor eu responder.

FILHO DE UMA MÃE! EU VOU MATAR ESSE INFELIZ! Ele me perguntou no que eu trabalho e quando eu falei que era cartunista, ele falou que eu só posso estar de brincadeira.

Assim. Na cara. "Você só pode estar de brincadeira"

ELE NUNCA OUVIU FALAR DO WONDERCAT!

Nunca. Ouviu. Falar. Do. Wondercat.

**ELE** que só pode estar de brincadeira. Isso só pode ser mentira. OMG, ele trabalha para o jornal onde o Wondercat foi criado.

Eu sei que ele sempre está viajando e não é todo lugar que tem um _Journal_, mas ele podia, pelo menos, assistir televisão, não? Eu não estou nem ligando que ele passou os últimos dez anos onde Judas perdeu as botas se esbaldando da sua fortuna. Mas, com licença, agora ele está de VOLTA para fazer sei-lá-o-que com o livro idiota dele, por acaso ele não viu o comercial do Wondercat no Canal 4? Tudo mundo assiste o Canal 4, nem que seja pra ver a previsão do tempo ou como está o transito!

Como o Blaise consegue gostar dele? Acho que eu preciso trocar umas palavrinhas com a Luna. Será que ela sabe no que está se metendo? Ela vai se casar com um cara cujo melhor amigo não ASSISTE TV!

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Blaise Zabini

**De: **Draco Malfoy

**Assunto: **Eu mato você

Pelo amor de Deus! O que diabos é um Wondercat?

Draco

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Draco Malfoy

**De: **Blaise Zabini

**Assunto: **Res: Eu mato você

Desde quando é permitido usar aparelhos eletrônicos em aviões? Não tem uma lei que proíbe?

Blaise

P.S.: Você não disse para ela que não sabe o que é o Wondercat, não é?

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Blaise Zabini

**De: **Draco Malfoy

**Assunto: **Res: Eu mato você

Não é permitido usar aparelhos eletrônicos quando se está no ar (de acordo com as determinações da Administração Federal de Aviação). Não é proibido, idiota, só não é aconselhável. Tenho quase certeza que não acontece nada, já que sempre deixei o meu ligado.

No entanto, a lei não prevê problemas quando o avião está na pista de decolagem somente esperando o pessoal do controle aéreo terminar o concurso de dança e canto deles, já que esse é o único motivo plausível para ainda não termos permissão para decolar.

Draco

P.S.: Sim, eu perguntei pra ela o que é o Wondercat. É por isso que ela está rabiscando furiosamente no diário de viagem barato que ela comprou no Free Shop? Por que a ofendi devido a minha falta de conhecimento para com o gato dela?

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Draco Malfoy

**De: **Blaise Zabini

**Assunto: **Res: Eu mato você

É exatamente por isso. Para de me escrever. Luna está ficando desconfiada e quer saber para quem eu estou mandando e-mails. Disse para ela que era do escritório de advocacia e agora ela está brava porque o meu trabalho está atrás de mim quando eu devia estar fugindo para me casar.

Blaise.

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para:** Blaise Zabini

**De: **Draco Malfoy

**Assunto: **Res: Eu mato você

Como o escritório de advocacia sabe disso? Você não estava fugindo em segredo? Ou não é mais tão segredo assim?

D.

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Draco Malfoy

**De: **Blaise Zabini

**Assunto: **Res: Eu mato você

Tive que falar para o escritório que ia me casar, senão não me dariam folga. E para o jornal, mas a Luna não sabe, ela acha que só nós sabemos.

É bem obvio que agora todo o _Profeta Diário Journal_ também sabe, mas ela também não sabe disso.

Blaise

P.S.: Para de me mandar e-mails. Vou desligar esse treco antes que a Luna arranque da minha mão e mande o "pessoal do escritório" para o inferno.

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Para: **Blaise Zabini

**De: **Draco Malfoy

**Assunto: **Seu cachorro

Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

Me diz uma coisa, essa mulher não é aquela do tipo que ama gatos? Pelo amor de Deus, me diz que ela não carrega uma foto na carteira e sai por ai mostrando para tudo mundo? Porque, se for esse o caso, vou sofrer um aneurisma em pleno vôo.

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**NESTE MOMENTO, O PILOTO PEDE QUE SEJAM DESLIGADOS OS APARELHOS ELETRÔNICOS E GUARDADOS ATÉ ATINGIREM ALTITUDE NECESSÁRIA.**

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

_What's up?_

Nossa, Luna! Você está com tantas saudades assim da 5ª série para começar a escrever bilhetinhos em um avião? Detalhe: Está escrevendo igual a um rapper.

_Engraçadinha! Eu até falaria com você pessoalmente se não tivesse esse carrinho imbecil no corredor. Sem mencionar o fato de a gente ter que desligar o Blackberry, aff, duvido muito que o avião vai cair no meio do mar! AHHH... EU SEI O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO FAZER E NÃO VAI DAR CERTO!_

Endoidou, nigga?

_Quer parar de falar (escrever) assim. O que achou dele?_

Dele quem?

_GINAAA!_

Eu?

_Você está gastando papel à toa. Não era você que era ambientalista? Com todas as letras: O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU DO DRACO?_

ELE NUNCA OUVIU FALAR DO WONDERCART!

_Querida, o Draco ficou viajando por **DEZ ANOS** em lugares que não possuía nenhum jornal, como é que ele ia OUVIR FALAR DO WONDERCAT?_

Ele não voltou já faz algum tempo?

_E você achou que a primeira coisa que ele fosse fazer era ler uma tirinha de jornal? Tipo, você não acha que ele se preocuparia com, por exemplo, arranjar um apartamento?_

Não sei por que, mas eu tenho uma ligeira impressão que isso foi ironia. De qualquer forma, ele também tirou uma com a minha cara por causa das garrafas d'águas.

_Meu Deus, Gina! Você tem que admitir que comprou mesmo um monte de garrafas d'águas._

Sabia que 9 entre 10 pessoas que morrem perdidas no deserto são encontradas com água no cantil por estar poupando para sobreviverem. Eu vi no Discovery Channel.

'_Tá, 'tá. Mas e ai? Você não me disse o que achou dele? Um fofo, néh? Eu disse que ele era fofo._

... Inteligente.

_O que?_

Ele parece ser inteligente.

_EU SABIA!_

O que? u.ú

_Eu disse para o Blaise falar para ele para não usar o Blackberry na sua frente, por que em sua opinião não há nada mais assustador que um homem que saiba mais coisas do que você._

Ah... Nem vem Luna! Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade, eu não tenho medo de caras mais esperto que eu. E ele não é mais inteligente coisa nenhuma. 'Tá certo que ele escreveu um livro, coisa e tal, mas por acaso ele sabe desenhar um gato? E para sua informação, eu gosto de caras inteligentes sim.

_Tipo o Potter._

Sacanagem, até para você, mencionar o Harry. Fique sabendo que ele é muito bom no snowboard.

_Gina você precisa parar de sair com caras que não dão futuro. Você já está bem grandinha para pensar no futuro e parar de sair com homens mais preocupados em participar do próximo X-Game ou em fazer um show._

Ou talvez eu não queria um namorado assim. Que gruda e não solta mais.

_Então por que chorou quando Harry foi embora?_

Eu estava mal com por causa do meu gato, você sabe como ele fica mal quando alguém que ele gosta vai embora.

_Então pense no seu gato, fofa. Se o Cara fica tão mal quando quem ele gosta vai embora, está na hora de você começar a procurar estabilidade em sua vida, não? Quer dizer, não dá para ter isso com um cara de uma banda qualquer ou um cara de fica em cima de uma tábua, escorregando na neve! Talvez seu gato não mordesse tanto se ele tivesse um exemplo de conduta masculina com um emprego fixo... Quem sabe você também não precise disso?_

Você está insinuando que eu mordo as pessoas? Alguma vez, você me viu mordendo alguém? Isso é muito irônico vindo de uma pessoa que uma vez torrou todo o dinheiro da conta de luz e água para comprar uma bota de couro amarela e ficamos um mês inteiro a base de vela e tomando banho em água gelada.

_Será que nós podemos falar de algo que não aconteceu há 10 anos? Caramba, na época, estava na moda._

Tenho certeza absoluta que não estava! É muita sacanagem sua falar em estabilidade e emprego fixo para mim, você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com o Louis.

_Ok, você tem um ponto. Concordo que pegar ele traindo você com a vaca mor, Emilia Bulstrode, do RH é algo que abala o psicológico de qualquer pessoa, mas eu avisei para nunca ficar com um estrangeiro, nunca dá para saber que eles estão mentindo ou falando a verdade._

O cara era americano.

_O sotaque engana a gente. Se ele fosse daqui saberíamos na hora que ele era um come-vaca-mor-do-RH. Mas, de boa, amiga... Só porque o Louis era um desgraçado filho da truta e não deu certo com ele, não quer dizer que com o próximo também não vai dar. Você tem que parar de sair com fracassados com metade da sua idade, parar de pegar criança para cuidar, parar de ser papa-anjo, parar..._

JÁ ENTENDI! E para de falar mal do Harry, além do mais, ele não é desempregado e você sabe! E foi exatamente por isso que ele teve que ir embora, ele conseguiu um contrato ótimo para os Jogos de Inverno.

_E o fato dele ser maconheiro não influenciou em nada o seu incentivo para ele ir..._

Pelo menos ele não é um chato **CONTROLADOR** como certas pessoas **SENTADAS DO MEU LADO** que ficam tomando **TODO O MEU LUGAR DE COLOCAR O BRAÇO**... Só dizendo! u.u

_Gina, seu quarto ainda fede baseado._

É bem a sua cara ficar jogando isso na minha cara... Afinal, por que estamos falando de mim? Você é que vai casar! Vamos falar de você...

_Gina, vê se me erra! Então? Falando sério! O que você achou do Draco? TIRANDO O "INTELIGENTE"!_

Luna, eu recebo cartas e e-mails de pessoas do Alaska falando sobre o como eles gostam do Wondercat! O pessoal do Alaska já ouviu falar do Wondercar, mas o Draco? Nãooooo, é claro que ele nunca ouviu falar. Ele estava mais preocupado em contar quantos grãos de areia tem no deserto ou quantas gotas de água tem no mar.

_E DAI QUE ELE NUNCA OUVIU FALAR DO WONDERCAT, GINA? VOCÊ POR ACASO JÁ LEU ALGUMA REPORTAGEM QUE ELE FEZ? VOCÊ LEU QUANDO ELE ESCREVEU SOBRE "MINAS TERRESTRES"?_

PELO MENOS EU SEI O QUE É UMA MINA TERRESTRE!

_Só me prometa que você vai tentar se comportar e tentar se dar bem com ele?_

Até parece que você não me conhece! Eu sou um anjo, amore. 

_Essa viagem vai ser muitoooooooo longa!_

Pare de me escrever! Minha comida chegou! Ebaaaaaaaa... \o/

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

Diário de Viagem de

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**,

não mais um caderno de relatos

para o casamento de

**Luna Lovegood** e **Blaise Zabini**

P.S.: Pensar em um presente de casamento bacana... (URGENTE!)

OMG! A comida italiana do avião é melhor do que a comida do restaurante italiano que eu sempre fui à esquina do Journal... E eu que achava o espaguete de molho vermelho deles era O melhor, que mentira, quero reembolso!

Colocaram um filme no avião... AI MEU DEUS! É um filme com o Johnny Depp!

Morri e estou no paraíso! Estou indo para a Itália, comendo o melhor espague de molho vermelho que existe, assistindo um filme com o Johnny Depp, melhor ator de todos os tempos... Se isso for um sonho, não me acorde!

Sabe o que seria mais perfeito? Se o Nazista-do-Descanso-de-Braço pudesse AFASTAR O COTOVELO E TIRAR O BRAÇO DAI!

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

**Blackberry **

**de **

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Não sei como as pessoas desse voo conseguem digerir essa comida mal feita, mal consigo mastiga-la sem ter ânsia. Para melhorar o ambiente, está passando um filme horrível, claramente uma comédia romântica, cujo final está mais do que obvio. Minha companheira de viagem está assistindo como se a mesma fosse a personagem principal.

Definitivamente, ela não está me vendo no papel do personagem masculino principal. A falta de interesse e o desprezo, que ela inutilmente tenta esconder, beira ao cômico. Estou quase rindo da face de desespero que ela faz toda vez que os nossos cotovelos acidentalmente se tocam no nosso espaço mútuo de descanso de braço.

Tudo isso porque fiz uma pequena observação sobre a quantidade de garrafas de água que ela se viu necessitada a comprar.

E porque não sabia sobre o gato louco. Como supostamente eu deveria saber que Wondercat era uma tirinha de jornal e que ela é a criadora? Eu não leio um gibi desde os 10 anos, quando Blaise e eu guardávamos 50 centavos para comprar a nova edição do Superman. E, definitivamente, eu não tenho o abito de ler tirinhas de jornal, os jornais que eu leio nem tem tirinhas.

Não irei mencionar isso, até porque não justifica o fato de eu não ler as duas páginas de tirinhas que existe no jornal para o qual nós trabalhamos, a página de horóscopos e a coluna _Querida Ammey_, onde mulheres desmioladas fazem perguntas desmioladas para jornalistas desmioladas.

Já que agora me mudei definitivamente para Londres e parei com as viagens por um tempo, preciso fazer uma assinatura do jornal, comprar um apartamento, comprar móveis, comprar uma TV e assinar a cabo e esperar até às 10 da noite, quando a assistência falou que iriam vir às 2 da tarde.

Lar doce lar. Senti sua falta. (ironia)

Se bem que ter um lar fixo não parece ser tão ruim. Blaise parece estar bem ansioso para ter um nó no pescoço. E se o nó foi igual à Luna, bem... Acho que vale a pena, não?

Semana passada consegui ter uma conversa descente com ela. Luna não parece do tipo que fica falando sobre como a unha de fulana está, como o cabelo se ciclana está ridículo, como a maioria das britânicas com quem tenho saído ultimamente se preocupam.

Mas também tive conversas inteligentes com Astoria no começo...

Sobre Ginevra, amiga da Luna, preciso falar com a minha mãe, ela sabe sobre artes. Será que desenhar tirinhas é realmente arte? Minha mãe, com certeza, acharia isso.

Mesmo sendo artista, Ginevra ainda possui cabelos vermelhos brilhantes e olhos verdes. No entanto, devo confessar, que a tatuagem de gato (que eu presumo ser o tal de Wondercat) que ela exibe em cima do tornozelo, pode ser desencorajador. E ela não para de falar... Irritante!

Quanto tempo mais vai demorar para esse maldito voo acabar? Esse assento é desconfortável, mal caibo aqui, sem respirar.

Dane-se, já fiquei em lugares piores. Pelo menos aqui não tem nenhum guerrilheiro escondido tentando me matar com uma faca e nem borboletas.

Odeio borboletas.

...

D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G

...

Diário de Viagem de

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**,

não mais um caderno de relatos

para o casamento de

**Luna Lovegood** e **Blaise Zabini**

P.S.: Pensar em um presente de casamento bacana... (URGENTE!)

Ok... Confesso... Tem água para caramba nesse avião e o Cara do Celular estava certo, não que eu vá admitir isso. E também tem bastante vinho, que esta sendo consumido por uns italianos que ficam berrando para a comissária, eu não entendo nada, mas não parece ser nada agradável.

Não acho que seja adequado beber vinho no café-da-manhã. Não era ninguém estar acordado se não fosse essas comissários de bordo que passaram com um carrinho perguntando o que queríamos comer.

Nem parece que dormimos. Parece que nem passou 20 minutos. E agora todos estão de mau humor. Eu mais ainda, porque dormi com rímel e não conseguia abrir os olhos, meus cílios grudaram e eu tive que correr para o banheiro para tirar essa cola dos meus olhos. Tudo isso antes do Malfoy ver e começar a fazer piadinhas e respeito.

Ele é um imbecil. Acredita que quando eu perguntei se ele estava ansioso para o casamento, o energúmeno disso: "Não exatamente".

Não é exatamente o que você espera ouvir do padrinho do casamento e melhor amigo do noivo. Fiquei parada, olhando feito boba para o nada.

O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? Será que ele não gosta da Luna? Isso é impossível! Todo mundo gosta da Luna, ela é a pessoa mais doce do mundo, mesmo quando bate a loca e ela precisa fazer algo totalmente doido.

Além disso, ela ama o Blaise. Então por que cargas d'água esse otário não gosta dela?

Perguntei o que ele tem contra ela e ele disse: "Não tenho nada contra ela. Luna é maravilhosa. É que eu tenho um problema com o casamento."

Foi ai que eu percebi que Draco Malfoy é um daqueles caras que odeiam monogamia.

Idiota. Para contradizê-lo, eu falei que as araras, quando encontram seu parceiro, permanecem com eles o resto da vida e se elas conseguem, porque nós não conseguiríamos? Ele respondeu: "Verdade, mas não fomos aves".

Então comecei a citar todos os outros animais que eu conheço que ficam juntos para o resto da vida, como os falcoes, lobos e lagostas e como isso era muito romântico.

E daí Draco disse: "Se isso é romântico, como mais de cinquenta por cento dos casamentos terminam em divorcio? Como as mortes das mulheres grávidas não são por causa das complicações nos partos e sim por que elas são assassinadas pelos maridos?".

Como uma pessoa responde a essas perguntas? Juro que se ele começar a falar essas estatísticas quando Luna estiver por perto eu o mato. Ela já esta com coisa demais na cabeça para começar a se preocupar com isso.

Ahhhh! Chegamos! Dentro de alguns minutos estarei em solo estrangeiro pela primeira vez! Aposto que o Sr.-Casamentos-Terminam-Em-Divorcios-E-As-Mulheres-São-Assassinadas-Pelos-Maridos achariam isso ridículo, mas eu estou TÃO ANIMADAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Oiii Gente!**_

_**Fiquei muito feliz pelos comentários que eu recebi! MESMO! **_

_**Gente, eu nunca postei o capítulo dois dessa fic, então essa é a primeira vez... Espero que gostem! Desculpa de novo, porque eu ainda não tenho beta.**_

_**Fiz uma capa para a fic... Eu não sou muito boa fazendo capa, então, deem um descontinho, sim? (h t t p : / / i m g 2 6 7 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 2 6 7 / 4 1 8 8 / c a p a 1 r . j p g) - Tire os espaços.**_

_**Bom é só isso!**_

_**Eu espero realmente que vocês gostem!**_

_**Tchau! **_


End file.
